


Sunday Morning on The Unreliable

by allixiler



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: A lazy morning with Max is perfect to you.
Relationships: Female Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 8





	Sunday Morning on The Unreliable

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled this straight from another fandom work of mine hahaha.

You were initially woken up from your slumber by the sound of pattering rainfall on the roof. You were pleased to open your eyes to your quarters being dimly lit due to the lack of sunlight filtering through. Max was still conformed to you in your tiny bed, his arms were draped across your delicate body. He was so warm in the morning, he kept whatever skin you had exposed from becoming too chilled. You refrained from wiggling too much since you didn’t plan on waking him up. However, Max never misses a beat. The slightest movement on your leg caused him to open his own eyes.

His eyes were especially dark in the mornings and evenings. It always sent a little shudder down your spine. It was so easy to get lost in him. You made a regretful face upon unintentionally waking him.

“Sorry,” You apologized with a grimace; “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He shook his head and settled back into the pillow under him, closing his eyes again.

“It’s alright,” He replied with a groggy voice. A few silent moments passed before he spoke again; “What’s the time?”

You craned your neck to see the alarm clock placed on the bedside table behind you.

“A little after 7:00.” You stated.

He let out a single hum, his fingers beginning to lightly trace your back.

“That’s much too early to start a Sunday. I say we stay here at least another hour.” He replied.

You laughed at his elegant way of basically saying “shut up and let me go back to sleep”.

“You have no objections from me.” You clamored.

Max attempted to go back to sleep. God knows he needed it. He was almost successful in drifting back off, but his sharp senses alerted him that he was being watched. Sure enough, he opened his eyes once more to see you looking over his features with dazzled eyes. He furrowed his brows ever so.

“Is there any particular reason that you’re staring at me?” He questioned.

You smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that you’d been caught. He had a very well defined face. His cheekbones and jawline were beautifully sculpted. His lips were divinely curved and shaped. Even his eyelashes were lusciously long and gorgeous.

“You’re just cute.” You responded with a shrug.

He exhaled a breath with amusement. Your occasional simplicity was something he found intriguing. He was far from simple. Every aspect of his life was complicated in one sense or another. He found comfort in having you as his source of simplifying things. It kept him grounded.

“Naturally, darling. You often reflect the attributes of those you’re closest to.” He graced.

A crimson red crept onto your cheeks. He was such a charmer. You never knew what he was going to say. He was attentive to you in every way: emotionally, mentally, and physically. As strange as it was in the beginning, you found yourself craving his attention. You had such a desire for his affection, his love, and just him generally speaking. When you weren’t with him, he was all you ever thought about. When you were with him, you were completely submerged in his presence.

Your attention turned to the rain outside. You watched as the dozens and dozens of raindrops raced each other down to the bottom of the outside window sill. This was a perfect way to spend a Sunday morning. You didn’t even have the guilt of being unproductive because the weather was so bad. Max, of course, wouldn’t have anything to do if you didn’t instruct him otherwise.

You felt his fingers lazily trace across your neck, his eyes glancing over the purplish marks in various places on your skin. He grinned at the reminder of the night before.

This truly was a rare, uneventful Sunday morning. It was absolutely perfect in every way. He would want to get up to make breakfast soon. Now that he was fully awake, there was no chance of him going back to sleep. Before he decided to dive into the kitchen, he littered your skin with sweet kisses. He trailed from your shoulder to your neck, paying special attention to your sensitive spots. He had your body memorized like a map. He knew every square inch of you. He knew the parts of your body that you didn’t like to be touched. He knew the areas that he could touch and have you at his mercy. He absolutely worshipped your body.

Sure enough, his kisses ceased and he posed a single question;

“Would you like to assist me with breakfast?”

He didn’t usually ask for your help when it came to stuff like this. However, he could tell you were going to be extra clingy today. So he figured he’d let you have your way. You nodded eagerly, a radiant smile lighting up your face. You followed as he led you into the kitchen by the hand. He decided to whip up one of your favorite morning meals…and just maybe he’d throw in a little surprise. It wasn’t every weekend that you got a full day off.

Oh, but he was thankful for those occasional Sundays.


End file.
